The invention relates to a vehicle having a sound-radiating element for emitting sound waves into a passenger compartment and having an air duct for the air conditioning of the passenger compartment, the air duct having an air duct inner wall facing the passenger compartment.
Vehicles of this type are known, for example, as watercraft or aircraft, but in particular as motor vehicles. A sound-radiating element which is constructed as a loudspeaker and serves as part of an audio system for the acoustic irradiation of the passenger compartment is provided. The passenger compartment may be either essentially closed or open to the outsidexe2x80x94such as, for example, in the case of a convertible. Furthermore, it is customary in such vehicles to provide air ducts for air conditioning, i.e. for ventilating and/or for heating and/or cooling the passenger compartment. Particularly in the cockpit region of the vehicle, the air ducts are constructed in such a manner that they have, at least in part, an inner wall facing the passenger compartment.
A disadvantage of the known vehicles is that the installation space for loudspeakers is very limited. In the cockpit region, in particular, only a very small amount of installation space is available for the loudspeakers owing to a multiplicity of devices to be arranged, such as display instruments, climate control devices, storage compartments, air ducts and air outlet openings. Therefore, if any loudspeakers at all are installed in the cockpit, they are only small with weak sound, and, if appropriate, loudspeakers are arranged in the vehicle doors where somewhat more installation space is available. However, the installation of loudspeakers in doors involves further disadvantages, such as sound problems and a necessity of a special seal against moisture.
It is known from DE 196 54 416 C1 to provide a cover for the interior of a vehicle having a grid-like surface which is provided with passages in at least one subregion, it being possible to insert the cover into an interior paneling or into an instrument panel, and the subregion having passages covering an opening of an air line running in or behind the interior paneling or the instrument panel. This cover is formed in such a manner that at least one further subregion of the grid-like surface with passages is provided, which subregion covers a loudspeaker arranged in a recess of the interior paneling or of the instrument panel. Although different devices can therefore be combined in a space-saving manner, this cover disadvantageously does not enlarge the installation space available for the loudspeaker either.
The invention is therefore based on the object of providing a vehicle of the type mentioned at the beginning which has a sound-radiating element of high sound quality with only little installation space additionally required.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the fact that the sound-radiating element has the air duct inner wall and an oscillation exciter arranged on the air duct inner wall, for exciting oscillation of the air duct inner wall.
Owing to such a construction, it is not required to install into the vehicle completely pre-assembled loudspeakers having a diaphragm and exciter. A loudspeaker diaphragm can be omitted, since it is replaced by the air duct inner wall, which therefore fulfills a dual function. Excitation of oscillations for the issuing of sound waves by the air duct inner wall takes place by means of the oscillation exciter. Thus, not only is the installation space reduced, but, because of the reduction in the number of components, there is also a reduction in the assembly and logistical costs. In addition, there is a reduction in weight of the vehicle, and the installation of additional covering grids, as are required in front of loudspeakers in order to protect them from mechanical damage, can be omitted.
It is conceivable to arrange the oscillation exciter, for example for simple assembly, on the outside of the air duct inner wall, that is to say directly in the passenger compartment. In contrast, according to an advantageous development of the invention, the oscillation exciter is arranged within the air duct, as a result of whichxe2x80x94by using an existing area of spacexe2x80x94firstly, the installation space is further reduced and, secondly, by means of the concealed fitting of the oscillation exciter damage to it by external influences is virtually eliminated.
A further simplification of the assembly advantageously results if the oscillation exciter is bonded to the air duct inner wall.
In principle, the electromechanical construction of the oscillation exciter is free; however, recourse can be made in a simple manner to cost-effective mass-produced components if, according to another advantageous development of the invention, the oscillation exciter has an oscillation coil.
The acoustic quality of the sound-radiating element is directly influenced by the oscillation behavior of the air duct inner wall. It is advantageous, particularly in the case of freely shaped air ducts, if, for the acoustic tuning of the sound-radiating element, a weight element is arranged on the air duct inner wall. This weight element, which is preferably bonded onto the air duct inner wall, can be placed in such a manner thatxe2x80x94depending on the respective type of vehicle and/or on a special design of the air ductxe2x80x94an optimization of sound is achieved. It is favorable to use a component of high density for the weight element. For example, a metal is appropriate for this.
In principle, the air duct can be arranged at any point in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. However, according to an advantageous development of the invention, the air duct is arranged with the oscillation exciter in a cockpit element, as a result of which particularly large areas of the air duct inner wall are available for producing sound. The cockpit element may, for example, be an instrument panel, in particular an instrument panel covering.
The vehicle assembly is further simplified if the air duct is connected to the cockpit element preferably forming a single component, as a result of which a particularly low number of components arises.
A very effective acoustic irradiation of the passenger compartment is achieved with another advantageous development of the invention, in which the air duct inner wall with the oscillation exciter is arranged approximately horizontally in the region of a windshield. As a result, the sound waves emitted by the sound-radiating element can be deflected at the windshield into the entire passenger compartment. A configuration of this type is particularly appropriate if the air duct is arranged in the instrument panel.
A large sound volume and, in particular, also an acoustic stereo effect can advantageously be achieved in a simple manner if the air duct extends approximately over the entire width of the passenger compartment and a respective oscillation exciter is arranged in a region of the air duct on the right in the direction of travel and in a region on the left in the direction of travel.
The production of the air duct and therefore also of the vehicle is particularly cost-effective and simple if the air duct is a blown plastic component. An integration of the air duct in other installation parts of the passenger compartment, for example in the cockpit element, can therefore be achieved in a particularly simple manner.